Not What She Seemed
by WolvenCryEaglesLie
Summary: Fem/Alex OneShot. They all though Cub was a school boy... but no he is a she... a teen aged girl with a licence to kill, a heck load of money and last of all she has a... certain Russian friend?


On my first note I'd just like to say this; please excuse my randomness. It can be pretty out there at times and is occasionally off putting... But that's also what makes my stories so Indi ay?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Alex Rider and co. But sadly I only own their weird personalities which is really just every day me.

Warning: Random, OCC,

* * *

THE isolated British army grounds, which belonged to the Special Air Services, were already live with action as the sun started to peak above the Mountains of Brecon Beacons. The military base itself had been named after the land without much though about it by the previous head of MI5, Military Intelligence sector five. A fine mist was starting to evaporate already as soldiers made their way to and from the Mess Hall for breakfast and to the first thing on their schedule. It all looked pretty normal and for the soldiers at the Brecon Beacons that all meant a day of training, lectures and boredom.

K-unit, who had just come back from early morning run on the bush track surrounding the base, started to move towards the Mess Hall when Wolf, the unit leader, stopped as he faintly heard the sound of an unfamiliar motor coming up the road they called a drive way. He turned to see a rather flashy car, which was soon recognised, by Lynx who was a car genius, as a 1970's Folden*. It passed by them slowly and rolled to a stop just in front of the sergeant's office which was often used as a car park for MI5 or MI6 visitors. The car soon stole the attention of the surrounding soldiers who stopped what they were doing to come over and check out the car.

The car itself was gun metal grey with orange racing stripes going from the bonnet to the boot and single strip going over the doors and each window was tinted with government grade tint (almost black). The tires had a white trim on them and the brakes were painted orange matching the stripes, while the rims, which had been recently cleaned and polished, were just a common style used by the government.

Some of the soldiers lent towards the car to get a better look at it and to see if they could catch a glimpse of the driver. But were stoped as the drivers' side door opened and someone stepped out. The driver himself stood erect and stretched, ignoring the soldiers he straightened his shirt and shut the door he then moved to look up at the soldiers, what he saw made a hint of a frown show on his face but a hint of humour sparkle in his visible eye and caused him to shake his head and let out a short, un-noticed huff.

"Each and every one of you all look like you have never seen a car before." The man said leaning against the door.

"Not one like that Fox. It's good to have you back." The sergeant said stepping forward from the rest, holding out his hand. As this happened some of the unit leaders pulled their men away from the rest of the group to start on with the day before they got yelled at for being slow.

"It's good to be here Sir, and if you may, please call me Agent Daniels." As he said that he took the sergeant's hand in a firm grip before turning to the others, "And this will be the only car you ever see like this. It was the only one ever made."

"Shit Fox where the hell did you manage to get this!" Eagle said ignoring the look Ben gave him for calling him Fox. Eagle walking towards the car and tried looked in the window, shielding it from light to look past the tint. Those that were standing near him could him muttering something about how nice the interior was and how expensive it would have been. As he looked he listened to what Ben was saying.

"Um weirdly enough it was a late birthday present from a friend... I received it sometime around the end of last month, that's why it still looks brand new."

"Yeah, but from who did you get it from exactly? I mean what bloody idiot in their right mind would give away a car like this!" He shouted waving his arms around like a lunatic.

Most of the soldiers remaining were to busy admiring the car to take all that much note of the helicopter that was moving just above them, they noticed it but it was forced to the back of their minds. The sergeant on the other hand was following it with his eyes as it started to hover to land not to far away. He shook his head slightly at his men for not taking to much notice of it and started to walk over towards it.

"Well I did just say from a friend but I got it from my work partner. Anyway you all remember Cub right? Good because Cub is on that helicopter to help us out, along with two others." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Yeah I remember the little brat-"

As if right on queue a young female landed on the roof of the car. She was clothed in a pair of stone washed skinny leg jeans which had a leather brand name on the back above her right pocket; called 'Smithy', along with that she also wore Pin Up styled Doc Martins** with a crossover camouflage halter top that showed off her stomach, along with that she was wearing a lightweight, black headband that covered her left eye while holding her hair back. Her hair was got some of the soldiers' attention though, it was hot pink with black streaks and tips and it fell down to her waist, and to most of them it was defiantly not what you would expect to see.

She looked over at Wolf who still had his mouth moving as if talking and smiled, "Hello Mr Goldfish!" She said with a cute little wave.

"What?" Wolf said looking at her with a confused expression. She leaned forward so her face was close to Wolf's and answered him.

"You were opening and closing your mouth like a goldfish." With that said she patted him on the head, stood upright and turned on her heel to look over at Fox, "Can I borrow the car?"

"No."

"I bought it and I can just as easily take it back." She said in a matter-of-fact voice crouching down, still on the roof, so that she was looking him in the eye. When Fox raised his eyebrow she stood up and walked the short walk over to the front windscreen and put the heel of her boot against the glass. "Or I can easily break it."

"Then you can pay for it. Why do you want it anyway?"

"Yassen and Jack are fighting in the Helicopter and the pilot won't talk to me." When they heard the name of a very famous and wanted assassin some of the soldier tensed up ready for an attack, while the others cringed at her whiney voice.

"So you jumped out of it when it was stopping to land just there to take my car from me?"

She frowned in annoyance and looked around at each soldier, looking right at them and assessing them and then walked over to Eagle.

"So Eagle, my buddy old pal, how's life here been for lately..?"

"How do you know my name?" As he said that Eagle stepped back precaution of the much younger girl in front of him.

"Why do I even bother...?" She said rolling her visible eye.

She froze in thought and grinned at her newly thought of plan and turned to Snake, smirking slightly. She slowly and wearily walked over to him and then quickly she slung her around his shoulders as he tensed up at the sudden contact. She looked him in the face with an innocent smile and hugged him like a life line, burying her face in where his neck and shoulder meet as if they were a couple, as result Snake tried to step out of her grip but was unable to escape. As she realised her grip on him she whispered something in his ear that made him blush slightly, making those that knew him look at them funny, while Ben was in hysterics.

"Who was that?" Wolf asked as she started walking over to a small group of people who had just gotten out of the helicopter.

"That was the little...' He paused thinking of a word to describe her before continuing, '-annoyance that just so happens to be my work partner and the one and only Alex Rider... or for you guys Cub."

As soon as Fox had finished talking some of the soldiers started talking about how _the_ Alex Rider had just been in front of them, while K-unit was stuck between the fact that Cub was a girl and the fact that she just hugged Snake like they were a couple and that she patted Wolf on the head like a puppy.

Not all that soon after silence overgrew the soldiers of the camp as Alex and the sergeant came back with a young women and Yassen Gregorovich in tow. Many started glaring at the assassin but were soon shocked when Ben nodded and smiled at him while shaking hands in a warm greeting.

When Alex noticed the glaring eyes she stepped forward and glared back ten times harder, and said; "Give it up you idiots, don't you think that if Yassen was a Scorpion MI6 would have arrested him by now?" Some of the soldiers backed off a bit while she continued. "Yeah sure he's an assassin but not a terrorist; he _works_ for MI6 for Christ sake. It's called; double-agent."

With that said she grabbed Yassens' arm and moved towards K-units cabin. Not long after the two could feel they were being followed by someone, Alex looked back over her shoulder quickly to see Snake dawdling a few meters behind. When they reached the cabin Yassen stopped and held the door open for Snake who said thanks in return.

Yassen and Alex moved to the back of the room and Alex sat on her bed while Yassen stood, leaning against the wall.

"So um Cub about before... why did you give me that hug?"

"You hugged him?" Yassen's voice came from across the room.

"Yeah but only after she jumped out of the helicopter..." Alex rolled her visible eye when they heard Yassen mutter 'That would be right.'

"First of all please, call me Alex." She said smiling goofily at him, "And I don't know why I hugged you... It was just some weird idea that popped in my head when Eagle ignored me."

"Okay then..." Snake looked down at his hands awkwardly and sighed, making Alex look over and laugh.

"Is life really that hard?" She asked still laughing, but now shaking her head.

"No actually Alex, you are." He said with a grin forming on his face. When Alex heard what he said she stopped laughing and looked over at him and pouted, causing Yassen to smirk.

"Well that wasn't very nice."

"You're not very nice." At that she glared at him. "Okay, okay I take that back. It was very rude of me to say that."

"Naw you're to kind!" The two of them started laughing at each other while Yassen's smirk grew, as the fit died down Alex leant back so she was lying down on her bed that had been shoved randomly in the corner of the room, making her hair fly out in almost all directions.

"Troublesome girl aren't you? By the way what's with the hair?" Snake asked walking over to stand in front of her.

"It looked cool in the picture so I got Yassen to do it." Snake looked over at Yassen shocked that he dyed Alex's hair and made it look like it was by an expert. Yassen, who was still leaning against the wall but looked over at them from hearing his name mentioned, smirked at the shock written all over Snake's face from hearing that, Snake met his eyes and started nodding before turning back to Alex.

"Trippy."

* * *

Words; roughly 2,010

*The 'Folden' was created in New Zealand by a radio station with the 'ok' from the Ford and Holden companies. In order to make the Folden, the rear ¾'s of 1970's Holden HQ sedan was fused with the front-end of a 1969 Ford Mustang (I love Mustangs). Power for the vehicle comes from a 302 cubic inch V8 Ford engine... You can look it up if you want to, because I'm not sure if that's the right information. And as far as I know there was only one ever made and I have no clue where it is (probably in the drive way of some rich bitch).

**Pin Up; part of Pop Art, off the top of my head I think Pin Ups are from the 50's... or you could think of it as girls with bright colours in the background on posters and stuff. And Doc Martins are a shoe brand mainly known for their boots (which is what Alex is wearing), which are styled like a thinner version of standard army boots or working boots.

AND ON ANOTHER NOTE

-Alex knew what Wolf said (how Cub was a boy and a brat) because her and Fox have a mini hands free intercom like thing that's almost always on from the brand 'Smithy'... It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who the creators of that 'company' is.

-I got Alex's look (face and hair) from a Sim I made the other day...

-And also Alex whispered 'Nice muscles you sexy beast'. And Ben knew what she said via the gadget thing above.

And lastly I only just found my old laptop which has everything I've written over the years on it and this was one of the things on it. At first it was all just dialogue and about a page all together so I rewrote it and that was the result of it. Hope you liked it is only a one shot so please drop a line or cookie on the button below...

Thanks for reading xx QK


End file.
